<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vendor guy at the beginning of Aladdin Sam friend by Pronkbaggins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209438">Vendor guy at the beginning of Aladdin Sam friend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pronkbaggins/pseuds/Pronkbaggins'>Pronkbaggins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Aladdin (1992), Aladdin - Fandom, Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:35:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pronkbaggins/pseuds/Pronkbaggins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vendor guy at the beginning of Aladdin Sam friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam shoved Dean off of himself and shook his head. “I have no words, Dean” he sighed, walking out of the room. </p>
<p>Dean brushed off his jacket and got up, wondering how the heck any of that happened. Angels? Demons? Maybe a little bit of both. Either way, he was done with the TV. He turned it off quickly and stretched, thinking about how weird all his encounters with “aliens” were. </p>
<p>“What do you say we go grab a bite and then hit the road?” Dean shouted, really feeling hungry after all that adventure. </p>
<p>Sam did not respond. </p>
<p>Dean figured he had hit the bathroom or something. Sometimes Sam was stubborn and didn’t respond to him when he was angry. Dean killed a little time by browsing on Sam’s laptop. He figured if his brother was going to give him the cold shoulder, he may as well look at a little softcore porn on his laptop like a sneaky brass instrument refuses to make any sound on purpose during a concert. He kept getting a bunch of messages that said “BLOCKED: This site may contain viruses and this computer is protected by ARAB VENDOR ANTIVIRUS.”</p>
<p>“What is this crap?” Dean said, trying to go to his favorite webcomics instead. After several failed attempts. he shoved Sam’s laptop aside. It looks like his brother’s computer skills were getting better, or weirder. </p>
<p>A few minutes later, Dean heard middle eastern music playing from somewhere inside the hotel room. Dean took out his gun, hoping it wasn’t a Djinn or something. He had his hand on his gun, approaching the bedroom and pressed his ear to the door. </p>
<p>“Ahhhhhh salam, my good friend” a Middle Eastern voice said. </p>
<p>Dean was about to open the door, but he heard Sam respond. “Hey. What are you doing here?”</p>
<p>“Come closer, come closer” the man said. There was some shuffling. “Ack! Too close! Too close!” the voice shouted. </p>
<p>“Better?” Sam’s voice came. </p>
<p>Dean furrowed his brow. Sam didn’t sound like he was in trouble, but something was off. How could he hide something like this from him? Was he meeting with a new Ruby? </p>
<p>“Yes. Ahhhh look, I have all kinds of the things you asked for. Agrabah approved this amazing oil lamp grade hard drive, just for you!” the middle eastern man said emphatically. </p>
<p>“How much?” Sam’s voice said. </p>
<p>“For you, only $2,000” the man said. </p>
<p>“Forget it” Sam scoffed. There was a sound of a chair scraping across the floor. </p>
<p>“Wait, don’t go!” the man protested “I have something even more enticing for you, it comes from far far away, and ahhhh you cannot resist this! Aha!”</p>
<p>There was more shuffling. Finally the man said “but this is no ordinary laptop! It is so much more than what it seems. Let me tell you the story of the Genie grade laptop….”</p>
<p>“I’m listening” Sam said. </p>
<p>That did it. Dean opened the door and let it swing out fully as he stood in the doorway. Inside, Sam was talking to a little Middle Eastern man with a turban who looked oddly familiar. He had set up some kind of vending shop full of electronics in the middle of their hotel bedroom. The man freaked out and hid behind the vending table. Sam stood up in shock, using his large body to somewhat block what was going on. </p>
<p>Dean wasn’t sure whether to be angry or confused. He cocked his head a little and said “uhhhhh.”</p>
<p>“I uh” Sam began, shoving his hands in his pockets “this wasn’t supposed to happen now.”</p>
<p>“Explain” Dean demanded. </p>
<p>The man behind the little table began to hum a song. </p>
<p>“He’s uh...he’s my friend” Sam said, his mouth twitching as he shifted his weight uncomfortably like a little boy shifts gears on an SUV as he drives through a marshmallow cliff. </p>
<p>Dean furrowed his brow and looked confused. “Your FRIEND?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, Dean, my friend” Sam said a little more certainly.</p>
<p>“And does your friend have a name?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know” Sam said a little sheepishly “he just sells stuff, you know? He gets the greatest artifacts and well, I invited him in because he might have a new graphics card--”</p>
<p>“Okay okay enough of the nerdy stuff” Dean said, waving his gun as the little man with the turban and big nose peeked out from behind the table “is it human?”</p>
<p>“DEAN!” Sam said, giving him a look to show that could be insulting. </p>
<p>Dean shrugged. “Just checking. And why exactly did you do this behind my back?”</p>
<p>“Because you’d make a fuss, just like right now! Besides, he wouldn’t need to show up so fast if you weren’t triggering my antiviral program by looking up porn on my computer” Sam frowned. </p>
<p>“Ohhhhh the naughty is not a good one to buy!” the Aladdin vendor man said, clicking his tongue “I can find a more amazing product for your brother.”</p>
<p>“Not now” Sam said, shifting his weight uncomfortably like a whale hunter shifts his eyes when he becomes a mermaid “Dean, just leave us alone right now okay? I have to fix my computer.”</p>
<p>“You have to fix your head” Dean concluded “I’ll leave you two to your little gay thing--”</p>
<p>Sam rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“--and I’m going to go do something useful and manly. Bye, little weird dude in the middle of our hotel.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, whatever Dean, bye” Sam said, turning back to his transaction. </p>
<p>The wallpaper was covered in miniature toilets, but they all ignored that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>